Take On Me
Take On Me ist ein Song aus der zweiten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Homecoming, und wird von Artie, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Sam, Santana und Tina gesungen. Nachdem Kurt and Rachel den Absolventen erklärt haben, dass sie sie aus dem Grund gerufen haben, damit sie ihnen helfen, neue Mitglieder für den Glee Club anzuwerben, schlägt Kurt vor, nach draußen in die Schule zu gehen und "Sues Käfig" zu durchbrechen. Er schaltet die Stereoanlage an und die Musik beginnt. Daraufhin performen die Absolventen den Song, während die Einstellungen zu Cartoonzeichnungen wechseln. SIe laufen durch die Flure und enden in der Cafeteria, wo niemand der Schüler interessiert scheint. Das Original stammt von A-ha aus ihrem Debütalbum "Hunting High and Low" aus dem Jahr 1985. Lyrics Absolventen: Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Rachel: Talking away I don't know what I'm to say, I'll Mercedes: Say it anyway Today isn't my day to find you Santana: Shying away Brittany mit Santana: I'll be coming for your love, okay Puck (Absolventen): Take on me (Take on me) Sam (Absolventen): Take me on (Take on me) Artie: I'll be gone Kurt: In a day or two Tina (mit Sam): So (needless to say) Of odds and ends But I'll be (stumbling away) Quinn: Slowly learning that life is okay Artie mit Quinn: Say after me It's no better to be safe than sorry Puck mit Quinn und Absolventen (Absolventen): Take on me (Take on me) Sam mit Mercedes und Absolventen (Absolventen): Take me on (Take on me) Santana mit Artie und Absolventen: I'll be gone Kurt mit Rachel: In a day or two Absolventen: Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Artie (mit Mercedes): Oh, things that you say, yeah Is it a life or (just to play my worries away) Sam: You're all the things I've got to remember Rachel mit Sam: You're shying away Rachel mit Artie und Sam: I'll be coming for you anyway Puck mit Quinn und Absolventen (Absolventen): Take on me (Take on me) Mercedes und Sam mit Absolventen (Absolventen): Take me on (Take on me) Tina mit Artie und Absolventen: I'll be gone Rachel: In a< Puck und Quinn mit Absolventen (Absolventen): Take on me (Mercedes und Rachel: Day) (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) (Take on me) Sam mit Absolventen (Absolventen): Take me on (Mercedes: Oh, take me on) (Take on me) Santana mit Artie und Absolventen (Mercedes): I'll (I'll) Be (Be) Gone (Gone) Rachel (mit Absolventen): In a day! Trivia *Die Originalversion war als Hintergrundmusik in Puppenspieler zu hören. *Die Klamotten, die Artie zu Beginn des Songs trägt, sind die von seinem Promobild. *Das ist einer der Songs, wo die Performance dem Originalvideo nachempfunden ist. Einige andere sind Vogue, Scream, Black or White, It's Not Right But It's Okay, This Is The New Year, Nasty/Rhythm Nation und A Thousand Miles. *In der letzten Cafeteriaszene mimiken Brittany, Kurt und Tina die Choreographie von Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) auf den Tischen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman